


Third Times A Charm

by UchihaEnchanter



Series: Gift Fictions [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaEnchanter/pseuds/UchihaEnchanter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony opens Steve's eyes to the ways that sex can be something to share with the most unlikely of partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Times A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for someone on Ernya just for fun. 
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> I hope they aren't too terribly out of character.

**Sex attempt number one.**

His mouth was on me. It was hot and lets face it it felt damn good almost anywhere put that thing. His mouth kept slipping from my neck trying to slide farther down but every time he tried to go past my navel I had to pull him back up. This whole thing was wrong on so many levels but that was even worse. Not even a woman and a man were supposed to have oral sex let alone two men. Still, it felt so good. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Having his mouth on my skin, his tongue flicking over my collarbone, His teeth nipping at my nipples. Suddenly the sensations stopped and his bearded face was level with mine again.  
“Cap, you alright? You’re still really tense.”  
“I…I’m fine. It’s just, I’m not so sure-”  
“Cap.” Tony cut him off with a kiss. “We don’t have to do this.”  
“I didn’t, I mean…It’s not that I don’t want to.”  
“You’re just having a hard time because of your old fashioned values?” Tony sighed and kissed him again. “Like I said. We don’t have to. We can hold off until you’re ready.”  
“Tony,” I grabbed his arm and pulled him down so that our bare chests were touching. I wrapped my arms around him and held him there, kissing the top of his head before finally releasing him. He sat up enough for me to look at his face which held a small smile.  
“We can wait.” He said and kissed me again before slipping away to put new clothes on. 

 

**Number two.**

 

We were finally alone in his apartment. Pepper was out having a girls night and Tony and I had taken the opportunity to spend some more time together. We were about halfway through some movie that I had lost interest in about fifteen minuets ago. Tony’s eyes were on the screen, one arm draped over the back of the couch the other resting on the arm with a glass of his favorite scotch in his hand. After a deep breath I swung myself over and sat on Tony’s lap.  
“Oh, alright then.” Tony smiled a little. “To what do I owe this honor?”  
“I, I want to try again.” I could feel my face heat up and hoped to god that Tony wouldn’t say anything about it. Tony set his glass down on the table next to him and picked up the remote to turn the tv off. He returned his gaze to me and I found myself frozen in his hungry gaze.  
“Are you sure?” He grabbed hold of my hips and pulled me down so that our hip bones pressed against each other, amongst other things. I swallowed hard the heat in my cheeks seemingly a permanent state.  
“I’m sure.” Tony leaned up, connecting our mouths together making me moan in seconds. I hated that this man reduce me to a puddle, It made me feel a little less of a man. It might fix it if I had the same effect on him but, it’s Tony Stark. No one could reduce him to a puddle like that, it just didn’t happen. My mind flitted from thinking to nothing but blankness and somehow Tony had pushed me flat to the leather of the couch. I would have much preferred to move to this to a bedroom before clothing started coming off but of course Tony had no such reservations. He unbuttoned his black button down and pulled it off tossing it aside before reaching down and tugging the hem of his undershirt up, over and off. I felt like I should say something but my voice wouldn’t have worked even if I have thought of something to say. Tony’s mouth had moved from my mouth my neck again. He had memorized the places that made me gasp and moan, it was almost humiliating.  
Tony’s hands were on my hips, were, at current they were sliding up under my shirt as his tongue traced the skin just under the collar of my T-Shirt. “Tony, I…ah- “ He cut me off before I could say anymore, not with a kiss but with his knee brushing up against my growing problem. He was grinning, I didn’t even have to look at him to know it. Tony was having the time of his life right now. To be entirely honest, so was I.  
His fingers felt like fire on my bare skin, he pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it in the same direction his shirts had gone. In that moment when I was caught and entranced was when the door opened and Pepper came in talking excitedly about her girls night and inevitably saw us on the couch. 

 

**Number Three**

 

Tony didn’t even give me a chance this time. We crashed into his apartment kissing and tossing off clothing. My back hit the door to his bedroom with a defiant thud as he fumbled with the doorknob. Once the door was open he pressed me back into his room and onto his bed. He had kicked the door closed behind us and now he was focusing on getting my pants off. I was nervous again, unsure, but at the same time I wanted this enough to try it three times now hadn’t I? Tony’s beard tickled as he moved his lips downward. My jeans had made it to the floor and his hands were carefully holding my hips. His mouth was now touching the skin that never saw the light of day. My breath was catching. His mouth was suddenly gone and my eyes opened to look at him though I wasn’t sure when they had closed.  
He was sitting up with a smile on his face. His eyes were on me as he opened a bottle of something and squirted it onto his fingers. “Cap,” He looked me in the eyes “I probably should stop calling you Cap and call you Steve. Anyway, This is going to feel weird okay, just trust me. His other hand gripped my thigh and moved my leg to where he wanted it. I was taking deep breaths, I knew what was coming, I had done my research on this kind of thing. Still, actually participating is a whole other matter.  
His finger gently probes around my entrance and I gasp, mostly because the gel is still kind of cold. Tony watches my face carefully as he slides that finger inside. It goes in smoother than I imagined it would. Then comes the movement. In a very short amount of time I’m letting out all kinds of small noises, Tony has moved up to two fingers and he keeps hitting this thing inside that makes me see stars for a few seconds. Gradually he works his way up to three and then the fingers are gone entirely.  
I stare up at his face and he stares in mine. He smiles again and claims my lips in a kiss before lining himself up and pushing inside. I gasp loudly and dig my fingers lightly into the skin of Tony’s shoulders. We sit there for a moment before presses in the rest of the way and then we wait again. He leans down kissing me again,my legs are awkward and in the way but he kisses me anyway. He starts to move and all my coherent thoughts are lost. I just moan and gasp and sweat. 

 

Later as he holds me close, snoring, I smile. It was worth it, and it only took three tries, Third time’s the charm? I laugh to myself before curling myself against Tony again and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
